A conventional wire harness mounting structure for the fuel distributor pipe is shown in FIG. 9.
A fuel distributor pipe D has a fuel distribution passage 30 formed in a direction along the longitudinal axis X-X thereof and injection valve support holes (not shown) provided through to the fuel distribution passage 30. Fuel injection valves J are inserted into the injection valve support holes and retained therein.
A male type connector Ja is formed integrally with the fuel injection valve J to protrude outside, to which a female type connector Z provided with a wire harness W is engagedly connected. The wire harness W is connected to an external power source not shown. An electric signal from the power source is transmitted to a solenoid coil not shown provided in the fuel injection valve J through the wire harness W, female type connector Z and male type connector Ja, so that the fuel injection valve J supplies fuel to an engine in response to the electric signal.
The wiring harness W extending from the female type connector to the external power source it is fastened on the outer periphery of the fuel distributor pipe D by means of a band 31 made of synthetic resin material.
Such fastening of the wire harness W on the fuel distributor pipe D by the band 31 is to prevent interference with surrounding component. Specifically, this is necessary from the viewpoint of preventing physical contacts of the wire harness W with external objects, and from the viewpoint of improving an exterior appearance, since the wire harness W for the motorcycle is exposed directly to the atmosphere.
According to such conventional wire harness mounting structure for the fuel distributor pipe, it is necessary to fasten the band 31 after winding it around the wire harness W and the fuel distributor pipe D, and after the fastening operation, the leading edge of the band 31 has to be cut.
Thus, it is difficult to improve the workability, since man-hours for fastening the band 31 and for cutting the band 31 is inevitable. Further, the number of components is increased due to the provision of the band 31.
Further, unevenness due to manual fastening manner easily occurs, resulting in unevenness of the attaching position of the wire harness W. Specifically, as for the motorcycle in which the wiring harness W is exposed directly to the atmosphere, the commercial value is reduced.
Furthermore, unevenness of the fastening force easily occurs, resulting in unevenness of slack of the wire harness W. Moreover, the band 31 has to be removed during the maintenance or inspection of the fuel injection valve J, resulting in poor workability of maintenance or inspection operation.